


A Maker in the Making

by Galaxy_Lixx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Canon Gay Character (s), Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Character(s) of Color, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Multi, orignal work - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Lixx/pseuds/Galaxy_Lixx
Summary: ITS ALMOST DONE I PROMISE PLEASE BEAR WITH ME A LITTLE LONGER





	A Maker in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I redid the whole story LETS MOVE ON NOW.

IM UPDATING AND CHANGING THIS STORY PLEASE BEAR WITH ME

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is homebound-acer. my twitter is liz's galaxy. come chat with me :33


End file.
